Pokemon Adventure Series
Cast Of Characters Liam - Pokemon On Team: Marshtomp(Sassy nature, Male, Torrent, Proud of its power.) Breloom(Calm nature, Male, Effect Spore, Highly curious.) Loudred(Gentle nature, Male, Soundproof, Often scatters things.) Teddiursa(Timid nature, Female, Pickup, Somewhat of a clown.) Cubchoo(Calm nature, Male, Snow Cloak, Proud of its power.) Pidove(Jolly nature, Female, Super Luck, Alert to sounds.) In Storage: Palpitoad(Jolly nature, Male, Hydration, Alert to sounds.) Gardevoir(Jolly nature, Female, Synchronize, Likes to fight.) Growlithe(Brave nature, Female, Flash Fire, Alert to sounds.) S.Gorebyss(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.) Minun(Careful nature, Male, Minus, Alert to sounds.) Gulpin(Relaxed nature, Male, Liquid Ooze, Loves to eat.) Shiny Foongus(Naughty nature, Male, Effect Spore, Mischevious.) Wailmer(Serious nature, Female, Oblivious, Loves to eat.) Togepi(Jolly nature, Female, Serene Grace, Very finicky.) Azelf(Calm nature, Genderless, Levitate, Alert to sounds.) Keldeo(Jolly nature, Genderless, Justified, Proud of its power.) Traded away: Clamperl(holding a Deepseatooth)(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.) ---- Trent - Pokemon On Team: Riolu(Brave nature, Male, Steadfast, Likes to fight.) Zigzagoon(Mild nature, Male, Pickup, Scatters things often.) Taillow(Jolly nature, Female, Guts, Alert to sounds.) Uxie(Calm nature, Genderless, Levitate, Good endurance.) S.Shaymin(Bold nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Very finicky.) In Storage: None Traded away: Treecko(Sassy nature, Male, Overgrow, Quick to flee.) ---- Johnny - Pokemon On Team: Combusken(Calm nature, Male, Blaze, Highly curious.) Poochyena(Lonely nature, Male, Run Away, Very finicky.) Wooper(Jolly nature, Female, Water Absorb, Alert to sounds.) In Storage: None Kyndel - Pokemon On Team: Zorua(Naughty nature, Female, Illusion, Mischevious.) Cinccino(Jolly nature, Female, Cute Charm, Somewhat vain.) S.Vibrava(Relaxed nature, Male, Arena Trap, Alert to sounds.) Vanillite(Jolly nature, Female, Ice Body, Sturdy body.) Lotad(Quirky nature, Male, Rain Dish, Thuroughly cunning.) Vullaby(Timid nature, Female, Big Pecks, Alert to sounds.) In Storage: Dewott(Brave nature, Male, Torrent, Likes to fight.) Aron(Sassy nature, Male, Sturdy, Sturdy body) Huntail(Mild nature, Male, Shell Armor, Mischevious.) Gothita(Bold nature, Male, Frisk, Strongly defiant.) Plusle(Bashful nature, Female, Plus, Likes to run.) Togepi(Sassy nature, Male, Hustle, Loves to eat.) Meloetta(Bashful nature, Female, Serene Grace, Alert to sounds.) Mesprit(Impish nature, Genderless, Levitate, Somewhat vain.) Jirachi(Hasty nature, Genderless, Serene Grace, Somewhat of a clown.) Traded away: S.Skorupi(Relaxed Nature, Male, Sniper, Likes to fight) S.Clamperl(holding a Deepseascale)(Impish nature, Female, Shell Armor, Alert to sounds.) Wurmple(Careful nature, Male, Shield Dust, Likes to run.) ---- Viola - Pokemon On team: ''' Currently none '''In Storage: None Trainers/Heroes Gym Leaders (1) Rubbel - Pokemon On Team: Roggenrola, Archen, Larvitar - Rubble Badge (2) Toxie - Pokemon On Team: Drapion, Swalot, Ivysaur, Toxicroak - Venom Badge (3) Electra - Pokemon On Team: Ampharos, Luxray, Magnezone, Galvantula - Voltage Badge (???) (4) Rivals Villains Episode 1 - Starting Off A New Journey Liam: '''Ready to set off on our new journey, Mudkip? '''Mudkip: *nods in agreement* Mud Kip (Ready, Liam!) Johnny: Um? Mudkip: Mud, Kip Kip Mud? (What's wrong with Johnny, Torchic?) Torchic: '''Torch Chic Tor Tor Chic. (He must have been daydreaming again.) (at route 204, they encounter a pokemon who has hair covering her eyes) '''Liam: Hey, a Ralts! Is it okay if i catch it? Johnny: Knock yourself out! (Liam battles the ralts) Liam: 'Mudkip, start with Tackle! '''Mudkip: '*tackles ralts* '''Wild Ralts: *uses confusion* Mudkip: '''*dodges then uses tackle again which knocks ralts out cold, she has swirls in her eyes* '''Liam: '''Now, go Pokeball! (The Pokeball hits ralts, and she is sucked into the ball, the ball wiggles for a bit, until a ding was heard) '''Liam: *poses* YES! I just caught.......a Ralts! Mudkip: *jumps & cheers* MUDKIP!! (YAY!!!!!) Johnny: '''Great you got another pokemon. (a wild pokemon can be heard sobbing) '''Liam: '''What's that noise? '''Johnny: Let's check it out. Wild Poochyena: '''*crying and sobbing* Chey? (huh?) '''Liam: Hey, its a Poochyena! Johnny, ask him what's wrong? Johnny: I know its a Poochyena! And you didn't have to tell me! *Turns to the Poochyena* Hey um, what's wrong? Wild Poochyena: '''Chey Chee Poochy! (My parents died when i was a baby, now I'm an orphan) '''Johnny: *Turns to Liam* Do we even know what's Poochyena saying? Liam: He says that his parents died when he was a baby, now he's an orphan! Johnny: *Turns to Poochyena* Anyways if you want, you''' can come along with me? '''Wild Poochyena: *nods happily* Chee Chee (Yes, You made me happy, when you said that!) Johnny: '''How do you know what Poochyena said? '''Liam: I've spoken to a pokemon when i was little, and since then i was able to understand what they say. (Johnny pulls out a Pokeball, and Poochyena taps his paw, sucking into the pokeball, a few wiggles & it finally dings, resulting his capture) Johnny: Thanks. Torchic: '''Tor! Chic Torch Tor Chic. (Finally! Liam tell Johnny I'm tired of walking) '''Liam: Johnny, Torchic says he's tired of walking! Johnny: We only have a little to go see *points to a town* there is a town. ???: Foon! (Wait) They turn to see a shiny Foongus. Shiny Foongus: Foon Foon Gus (I wanna Come too, Liam) Liam: Okay *taps the shiny foongus with a pokeball, dings, resulting his capture* Trivia *Liam starts his journey with a Mudkip *Johnny starts his journey with a Torchic *Liam catches a Ralts *Liam catches a Shiny Foongus *Johnny catches a Poochyena Episode 2 - Enter The Marshtomp Liam: 'The ground looks muddy, alright Mudkip, come on out! ''Liam sends out his Mudkip '''Mudkip: Mudkip? (Yeah, you called?) Johnny: What Liam? Liam: The ground is muddy! ???: '''Ooopa! '''Liam: What's that noise? Johnny: Don't know. A Wooper appears Wooper: Ooopa! Johnny: '''Um? Liam! '''Liam: It's only a Wooper! *scans his Pokedex* Wooper, the Water Fish Pokemon. Though they prefer to live in cold water, these appealing Pokémon forage for food on land. They are kept warm by a layer of insulating body fluid. Johnny: I won't ask. By the way shouldn't we be going somewhere? Wooper: Oopa oopa oopa! (The next town is to your left) Johnny: Left? Did Wooper say left? Liam: Yes, she did! Johnny: Yay! Wooper hops over into one of Johnny's empty Pokeballs, Liam sweatdropped as the ding was heard, resulting her capture Liam: *chuckles* I think Wooper wanted to come along with you on your journeys, Johnny! Johnny: Why are you laughing? Liam: 'You had an automatic capture, catching that Wooper by not having to battling it! '???: Hey, are you Liam? Liam: Yes I am. ???: My name's Zoe, and I would like to battle you? Liam: Sure, Ready Mudkip? Mudkip: Mudkip! (Ready!) Zoe: Pansear, go! Zoe sends out her Pansear Pansear: Pan Sear! Liam: So that's a Pansear *scans the pokedex* Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Pansear lives in caves near volcanoes. The temperature on the tuft on its head can reach 600 degrees when it's angry. '' '''Liam:' So its a fire type! Mudkip, start with Tackle! Mudkip: '*starts with tackle* '???: '*Watches from behind a tree* ''Pansear fury swipes Mudkip, Mudkip falls to the ground. '''Liam: Mudkip, NO!! Mudkip still down. Liam: You can do it Mudkip, I believe in you! Mudkip slowly gets up & then suddenly starts to glow! Liam: Huh? Zoe: 'It can't be.....! '???: *Gasps* Not already! Johnny: Mudkip is... Liam: Its evolving!! Mudkip stands up on its hind legs, the tail splits into two, the fin grows sharper, the glow fades & Marshtomp stood Mudkip's place! Marshtomp: MARSH STOMP! Liam: *impressed in excitement* Awesome! ???: *Chuckles* Liam: Marshtomp, lets try our new move, Mud Shot! Marsthomp uses Mud Shot, hits Pansear who hits the ground with swirls in its eyes Referee: Pansear is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins, and so the victory goes to Liam! Liam: We did it, Marshtomp Marshtomp cheers & hugs Liam, Liam does the same ???: Great Job kid! Liam: Thanks, but who are you? Marshtomp: '''Stomp? (What's your name?) '''Kyndel: Names Kyndel. My partner is Oshawott. Whats your name? Liam: I'm Liam, & this is my partner Marshtomp! Marshtomp: Marshtomp (Please to meet you!) Liam scans Oshawott and Kyndel scans Marshtomp on their Pokedexes Oshawott, the Sea Otter Pokémon. Oshawott attacks and defends using the scalchop that can be removed from its stomach. Marshtomp, the Mud Fish Pokémon and the evolved form of Mudkip. It is able to move and swim more quickly through mud than through water, Marshtomp's body is enclosed in a membrane allowing it to live on land. Its lower body is well developed, so it's capable of walking on two legs '' '''Kyndel:' Liam, I want to be a strong trainer, could i maybe travel with you? Minccino: Minn Minn Minn (Come on, please) Liam scans the pokedex again Minccino, the Chinchilla Pokémon. Minccino loves shiny things and will use its tail as a brush to clean any objects that are dirty. '' '''Liam: '''Sure, It be an honor. As they always say, the more the merrier! '''Kyndel:' Yeah, Thanks! Trivia *Liam's Mudkip evolves into Marshtomp, and learns Mud Shot *Johnny catches a Wooper *Kyndel joins the group *Kyndel is revealed her starter is Oshawott, and caught a Minccino Episode 3 - The Gym's Rockin' Hard Rubbel: I'm Rubbel the Gym leader! this will be a 3 on 3 battle! Liam: 'Here we go, Shroomish! Let's go! ''Liam sends out his newly caught prior Pokemon, Shroomish '''Shroomish: Shroom Mish!! Rubbel: 'Roggenrola, let's do it! ''Rubbel sends out his Roggenrola '''Roggenrola: Roggen! Kyndel: '''Go Liam!! '''Referee: Begin! Liam: Shroomish, Use Bullet Seed! Shroomish use Bullet Seed which hit Roggenrola hard, super effective, and Roggenola is still standing Liam: But how? I thought Roggenrola would be taking out so quickly! Kyndel: Liam, Its the ability Sturdy, the plus side is that it only has 1 hit point left! Oshawott: Osha Osha Wott (She is right Liam, Didn't you listen) Liam: *sweatdropped* Sorry Oshawott! Rubbel: Roggenrola, Headbutt! Roggenrola hits Shroomish with headbutt, shroomish collapses Liam: Shroomish, can you still battle? Shroomish gets up, with a smug look at roggenrola, roggenrola suddenly becomes paralyzed Liam: Huh? Kyndel: Liam, Shroomish's ability is Effect Spore. It can paralyze, poison its target or be put to sleep. Which in this case, it has. Liam: Okay! Shroomish, Seed Bomb! Shroomish uses Seed Bomb & hits Roggenrola which the attack makes an explosion. When the smoke clears, Roggenrola has a swirl in its core. Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Shroomish is the winner! Liam: 'Yay, we did it, Shroomish! '''Shroomish: '*jumping for joy* Shroo Mish! (Yay, yay!) '''Rubbel: Roggenrola, return! He recalls Roggerola back to its PokeBall. Rubbel: You did well, my friend. Take a good rest! Johnny: Liam! Liam! He's our man! If he can't do it, Then I can! Torchic: Tor tor chic (I don't think it goes like that.) Rubbel: Archen, your up! Sends out Archen! Archen: Arc Keeeen! Liam: Archen's a flying-type. Shroomish, return! Liam recalls Shroomish, Liam has Marshtomp's Pokeball! Liam: Marshtomp, go! sends out Marshtomp Marshtomp: Marsh! Liam: Marshtomp, Water Pulse! Rubbel: Intercept with Dragonbreath Marshtomp uses Water Pulse which collides with Archen's Dragonbreath Liam: Now use Tackle! Marshtomp tackles archen, which hits Archen Rubbel: Archen, Dragonbreath again! Archen's Dragonbreath is much weaker then it was before. Liam: Archen's ability is Defeatist, all of Archen's attacks are halved. So Marshtomp, Scald! Marshtomp uses Scald, hits Archen, knocking it out with swirls in its eyes Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Marshtomp wins! Liam: 'Just one more and we win, Marshtomp! ''Marshtomp nods, as Rubbel recalls Archen. '''Kyndel: Just 1 More left Liam. Go and beat it! Rubbel: Larvitar, go! Rubbel sends out his Larvitar Liam: lets end this quick, Marshtomp, Muddy Water! Rubbel: Dodge it and use Attract! Larvitar dodges, she uses Attract which infatuates Marshtomp. Liam: Marshtomp, snap out of it! Kyndel: Marshtomp, Get in the game (Tyler Quote XD) Rubbel: 'Dark Pulse! ''Larvitar uses Dark Pulse which knocks out Marshtomp which has swirls in his eyes '''Referee: Marshtomp is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: 'I only have Ralts & Shroomish left! So, Shroomish your up! ''he sends out shroomish '''Rubbel: Use Attract again! she uses Attract which infatuates Shroomish. Rubbel: Now Headbutt! She uses Headbutt which knocks out Shroomish, but Effect Spore kicks in & poisons Larvitar, but her attack increases, Shroomish has swirls in his eyes. Referee: Shroomish is unable to battle, Larvitar wins! Liam: Return, Shroomish *recalls him* You did great, get a good rest! *cringes, thought-speak* This Larvitar has Guts ability & she's very tough. *talks aloud now* Up to you, Ralts! Go! He sends out Ralts Liam: 'Your my last hope! ''Ralts nods. '''Rubbel: Use Attract one more time! Larvitar uses Attract for a third time, the hearts surround Ralts, it hits, but... Liam: *smugs* My Ralts isn't affected by your Attract, Rubbel. She happens to be a female, in case you didn't know that! Rubbel: Then use Dark Pulse! Larvitar hits Ralts with a devastating Dark Pulse, she's falls unconcious to the ground Liam: RALTS!!!!!! HANG IN THERE!!!!!!!! Referee: Ralts is unable to........*notices ralts slowly getting up* Huh? Ralts opens her eyes with determination, struggling to get up, looks up its opponent, lets out a screaming yell & starts to glow. Rubbel: *shocked in awe* What's going on with Ralts? Liam: *shocked in awe* Can it be? Kyndel: Another one of your pokemon is evolving! Ralts starts to grow a little, its hair grows a little long & grows a white tutu, it adds small green feet on the bottom, her arms change too. Kirlia stood Ralts's place! Kirlia: Kirlia!! Liam: Awesome, she evolved into Kirlia! *scans the pokedex* Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon and the evolved form of Ralts. Kirlia is able to sense the feelings of its Trainer, and when it becomes happy, it will start to dance. '' '''Kyndel: '''Ok, Now that Larvitar is going down! Go Liam!! '''Johnny:' I'm gonna see if I can find food. Liam: Now Kirlia, let's show them your new move, use Magical Leaf!! Kirlia uses magical leaf which does 4x the damage to Larvitar Rubbel: OH NO!!!! Liam: *smugs* Oh..Yeah!! Larvitar topples over to the ground, then smoke surrounds her. When the smoke clears, it reveals that Larvitar has swirls in her eyes. Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Kirlia wins! Which means the winner of the Gym match goes to Liam! Liam: *cheers* WE WON, KIRLIA!! Kirlia cheers & jumps for joy, then starts dancing from happy emotions Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Shroomish *Liam's Shroomish is revealed to know Bullet Seed, Headbutt & Seed Bomb *Liam's Shroomish is revealed to have Effect Spore as its ability *Liam's Shroomish is confirmed a male *Liam's Marshtomp is revealed to have learned Muddy Water, Water Pulse & Scald *Liam's Marshtomp is confirmed a male. *Liam's Ralts is revealed to know Psychic. *Liam's Ralts is confirmed a female *Liam's Ralts evolves into Kirlia, and learns Magical Leaf *Liam defeats Rubbel and earns the Rubble Badge Episode 4 - Kyndel Very Well Kyndel: '''Now it is my turn! '''Rubbel: Ok, Lets battle! *Uses Full Heals on his pokemon* Kyndel: Yeah, Go Oshawott Oshawott: Osha! Rubbel: Go Roggenrola! Kyndel: Oshawott, Use Water Gun Oshawott Uses water gun and roggenrola is still standing Roggenrola uses tackle but misses Kyndel: Water Gun Again! Oshawott uses water gun and roggenrola topples over Referee: Roggenrola is unable to battle, Oshawott wins! Kyndel: Yeah! Rubbel: *Calls Roggenrola back* You did good, Go Larvitar Kyndel: 'Come back Oshawott. Go Trapinch. Use Dig ''Trapinch uses dig and it is Super Effective, Larvitar is still standing 'Rubbel: '''Tackle!!!! ''Larvitar uses tackle and hits, Trapinch uses dig again and Larvitar has swirls in its eyes '''Referee: Larvitar is unable to battle, Trapinch wins Kyndel: 1 Left!?!?!, Keep going trapinch Rubbel: Go Archen Kyndel: No Way! Archen uses wing attack and knocks out Trapinch Referee: Trapinch is unable to battle, Archen wins! Kyndel: Oshawott Go and use water gun! Oshawott uses water gun and hits, Archen uses Wing attack it hits then Oshawott has swirls in her eyes. Referee: 'Oshawott is unable to battle, Archen wins! '''Kyndel: '''You are my last hope, go Minccino and use double slap ''Minccino hits archen and he falls out of the sky and uses Brave bird '''Kyndel: Minccino use tail slap! Minccino gets hit by brave bird and both archen and minccino fall to the ground Kyndel: 'Please get up Minccino. ''Minccino gets up slowly and starts to glow, and she seems to be holding a stone. '''Kyndel: NO WAY!!! Liam: Minccino's evolving!! Minccino gets a white scarf, her ears get bigger and her tail becomes unoticeable. Minccino is replaced by Cinccino Kyndel: Cinccino!?!?!?! Cinccino: '''Cin Cin Cino (We win... i think?) '''Referee: Archen is unable to battle, Cinccino Wins. And the badge goes to Kyndel! Kyndel: YEAH! Lets check you out Cinccino! *Kyndel scans Cinccino on her pokedex* Cinccino the scarf pokemon, and the evolved form of Minccino. Cinccino's body is coated with a special oil which can help it deflect attacks such as puches Kyndel: Yeah i won my Badge! Liam: Let's see what moves Cinccino has now! *checks the pokedex of cinccino's attacks* Cinccino's usable moves are: Giga Impact, Thunderbolt, Focus Blast & Hyper Voice Trivia *Kyndel's Minccino evolves into Cinccino *Kyndel defeats Rubbel and earns the Rubble Badge Episode 5 - Dewott: The Samarai! Liam, Johnny & Kyndel arrive at the forest Liam: This is a good spot to let our Pokemon have some fresh air! *throws his pokeballs* Come out, everybody! Liam sends out his Marshtomp, Shroomish, Kirlia & Growlithe Kyndel: Great Idea! *Sends Out her Pokemon* Kyndel sends out Cinccino, Trapinch and Oshawott Kyndel: Wait... Didn't you have a Foongus? Liam: Still got him! *sends out his shiny Foongus* Come out Foongus! Foongus sparkles gold as it exits from the PokeBall S.Foongus: Foon Gus! (Good to be back) Liam: Can you play with the other Pokemon for a bit? Shiny Foongus nods yes, it hops over to the other pokemon (Pokemon's POV, aka: point of view) Marshtomp: So what shall we do? Torchic: Rest? Kirlia: '''What's the deal about resting? '''Torchic: We haven't had any time to rest and relax. So let's take advantage of this time. Shroomish: '''Yeah, lets relax! '''Marshtomp: Shroomish, not you too! Oshawott: Relaxing is something that never happens regularly, so we should take this chance and enjoy it! Shiny Foongus: Oshawott's right, we should relax! Growlithe: and chill like a Cubchoo! Kirlia: I guess your right! a Plusle who is female & a Minun who is male appear, which are wild pokemon Wild Minun: What are you doing? Growlithe: Relaxing!! Hey, Minun & Plusle, can you go and see Liam & Kyndel? Wild Minun: Sure, we have nowhere to go *walks over to Liam* Liam catches the Minun & Kyndel catches the Plusle. After their captures, they send them out to play with the others. (Trainers POV) Liam: So you haven't got a pokemon yet, viola? Viola: '''wait, how do you know my name? '''Liam: I've read it in books! Anyway, are you going to get your first Pokemon to choose? Viola: '''No, not yet. Ive only just heard of what pokemon was when I traveled to the town over. I mainly do fortune telling. '''Liam: Fortune telling? Minun: Mai? (What?) Viola: '''its when you can see other people's futures....and stuf. '''Minun: Ma Mai Mai? (Do I have a future of learning any new attacks?) Viola: '''silly child, I cannot see the future by choice, only when my orb tells me. '''Minun: *scolds at viola* Mai Ma-Mai Mai (I am NOT a silly child, Viola!) Kyndel: Well, if that is what she wants to do, i say let her do it! Look Liam, Over there *She Points over to a Gothita* I am going to capture her! Gothita: Goth Goth (What do you want?) Kyndel: '''Go Cinncino! Use Giga Impact *Cinncino uses Giga Impact and Gothita dodges* '''Kyndel: Wow she is fast! Gothita: '''Goth! ( I'm a Boy!!!) '''Kyndel: Sorry, Cinncino use Thunderbolt. *Cinncino uses thunderbolt and hits Gothita* Kyndel: Go *Throws Pokeball at Gothita* Gothita: Goth Goth (No, i don't want a trainer) *The Pokeball hits, it shakes and clicks meaning the capture is complete Kyndel: Yay, i caught a Gothita! Gothita: '''Goth (Great, *Rolls his eyes*) '''Kyndel: '''Now i have 4 Pokemon! '''Liam: actually you have five, you caught a plusle, i caught minun Minun: Mai Mai (Liam's right!) Johnny: yay! ???: '''Do you kids like pokemon? '''Kyndel: '''Of course... who are you? '''PM: '''I am the pokemon man! '''Kyndel: And... PM: '''Trainers can swap any of their pokemon for a random one that i have been given. '''Kyndel: I Dont know if i want to try that PM: Come on! Kyndel: 'Fine! Umm... Ahh, Zigzagoon i will use you since you dont do anything! '''PM: '*Gets Pokeball* And you get this *Hands her a pokeball* '''Kyndel: '''And this is.. '''PM: Your new pokemon! *Vanishes* Kyndel: Ok, Any ideas who it could be? Growlithe is chatting with Johnny's Poochyena (Pokemon's POV) Growlithe: What's your gender? Plusle: He isnt talking for some reason Oshawott: I really want to battle! Wild Cascoon: I'll battle you, Oshawott! Poochyena: I'm male, and I wanna battle too. It's not fair only you guys and your trainers get to battle. Growlithe: I may look like a boy, but i'm actually a female! Oshawott: Great *Uses Water gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Cascoon: *Harden* Oshawott: *Water Gun* Is that the only move you know? Cascoon: '''Pretty Much! '''Oshawott: *Learns the move Razor Shell* Yay! *Starts to Glow* What? Gothita: Your evolving! Geez.. ???: 'You have to be better than that if you want me on your team! *Vanishes* ''(Trainers POV) Liam, Kyndel, Viola & Johnny rush into the scene '''Liam: Kyndel, look! Viola: *appears* huh? what? Kyndel: O_O My Oshawott is evolving! Oshawott's scalchop splits into two scalchops and grows much taller, the glow fades, Dewott stood its place. Liam: Awesome Kyndel, your Oshawott has evolved into Dewott! Liam scans his Pokedex Dewott, the Discipline Pokémon, and the evolved form of Oshawott. Through rigid training, Dewott uses the double-scalchop technique to accomplish its fluid swordsmanship. Liam: Dewott's also learned some new moves, which is Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Retaliate & Ice Beam Kyndel: Any ideas on what the pokemon that man gave me? Marshtomp, Minun & Liam shakes their heads saying no. Liam: What did they give you? Kyndel: *opens the pokeball* OMG, its a Zorua!!! Liam: um....how come they're two minuns? Minun: Mai Mai (I'm the real one!) the Other Minun summersalts a pink glow turning back into Zorua, chuckling cheekily Kyndel: My Zorua is amazing! Trivia *Liam is reveal to have caught a Growlithe *Kyndel catches a Plusle & Gothita *Kyndel obtains a Zorua *Kyndel's Oshawott evolves into Dewott, and learns Razor Shell, Hydro Pump, Retaliate & Ice Beam *Liam catches a Minun Episode 6 - Wolf It Down in a Gulpin Liam: 'This could be a good spot to relax! Alright everybody come on out! ''Liam sends out Marshtomp, Whismur, Shroomish, Minun, Kirlia & Growlithe. Kyndel: Go everyone! Kyndel sends out Zorua, Cinccino, Plusle, Gothita, Dewott & Trapinch '''Liam: I just caught this Whismur a while ago, right buddy? Whismur: Whis Mur! (Right, Liam!) Kyndel: Hey, i got an idea! Lets have a 3 on 3 battle Liam!?! Liam: Sure, i'll start with Shroomish! Liam brings in shroomish, who is ready for battle! Kyndel: And i will start with Gothita! Kyndel sends out Gothita Liam: 'Shroomish, start off with bullet seed ''Shroomish uses Bullet Seed. '''Kyndel: Use psyshock Gothita Uses Psyshock The two attacks collide, evenly matched. '' '''Liam:' Now Headbutt! Shroomish charges for a headbutt Kyndel: Faint Attack!!! Gothita uses Faint Attack, It hits without fail Shroomish gets pushed back by faint attack, picks himself up. Gothita somehow gets paralyzed. Kyndel: *Uses a cheri berry* i know about abilities! Psyshock!!! Gothita uses Psyshock Liam: 'Dodge it! ''Shroomish jumps up, dodging psyshock, cue to the sun, suddenly shroomish top bud begins to absorb sunlight. '''Liam: Um....Shroomish? Is that what I think it is? Kyndel: '''Not SolarBeam!!! Dodge it Gothita and use Future Sight!!! '''Liam: Launch the SolarBeam! Shroomish: SHROOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Shroomish fires his solarbeam, again the two attacks collide, but this time solarbeam overpowers future sight Gothita has swirls in his eyes Referee: Gothita is unable'' to battle, Shroomish wins! '''Kyndel:' You did great! Ok Go Zorua! She throws the pokeball and inside is a Torchic, but it is an illusion as a pink glow changes him back Kyndel: Use Faint Attack! Shroomish is smacked by the move, falls to the ground Liam: Shroomish, hang in there, i know you can do it! Shroomish hears Liam's call, slowly gets up. Shroomish: '''*is shaken* Sh-sh-ro-ooom *lets a loud yell* MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSH!!! *starts to glow* '''Referee: *watches the glow in amazement* What's this? Liam: '''*in amazement* Can this be? '''Kyndel: No...Way... Liam: Shroomish is evolving!! Shroomish grows taller, its head becomes a mushroom for a helmet, starts to grow a tail, small hands appear in its body, the glow fades & Breloom stood his place! Breloom: 'Bre LOOOM!!! '''Liam: '''Awesome!! ''Liam scans his Pokedex on Breloom ''Breloom, the Mushroom Pokémon and the evolved form of Shroomish. Its short arms stretch when it throws punches, and its technique is as good as a professional boxer. '' '''Liam: Looks like Breloom's learned some new moves! Kyndel: Ok, use Faint Attack again!! Liam: Breloom, return! *recalls breloom* I'm gonna save you for later, so get a good rest! Growlithe, take over! He sends out Growlithe Growlithe: Growl lithe! Kyndel: Faint Attack Liam: Intercept it with Flame Wheel! Both of the attacks collide, & both sides are pushed back from the explosion! Liam: Do a head-on collision using Flame Charge, and use every ounce of energy you've got! Growlithe charges with flame charge Kyndel: Use Foul Play Foul Play & Flame Charge collide with a vengance causing a huge explosion Liam: '''GROWLITHE!! '''Kyndel: Zorua?!?!?!? The smoke clears, both Growlithe & Zorua have swirls for eyes Referee: Growlithe & Zorua are both unable to battle! Liam: Growlithe, return! *recalls her, looks at the pokeball, smiles gently* Thank you, buddy. Now get yourself a good, long rest! Kyndel: Cinccino... Go!!! Liam: A Normal-type, so i'll choose Breloom! Sends out Breloom Liam: 'Since Shroomish has evolved into Breloom, its now part Fighting-type! So use Sky Uppercut! ''Breloom uses Sky Uppercut, but only grazed her, then suddenly Breloom has hearts for eyes '''Liam: '''Breloom, what's the matter with you? '''Kyndel: Now Cinccino, use Thunderbolt! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Breloom hard '' '''Breloom: '*still infatuated* Liam: Oh man, I totally forgot the Cinccino's ability is Cute Charm! Breloom snaps out of infatuation, but collapses due to exhaustion with swirls for eyes Referee: Breloom is unable to battle, Cinccino wins! Kyndel: Only 1 more to go! Liam: Whismur, you're up! He sends out Whismur! Whismur: Whis Mur! Kyndel: Cinccino, THUNDERBOLT!!!!!!!!! Cinccino uses Thunderbolt and it hits Whismur Liam: Whismur, can you keep battling? Whismur gets up and nods yes Liam: Use Flamethrower! Kyndel: Thunderbolt again!! Go Cinccino! Again Cinccino uses thunderbolt, which overpowers Whismur, Whismur slams into a wall, topples flat on his face with swirls for eyes Referee: '''Whismur is unable to continue, Cinccino is the winner & Kyndel wins the match! '''Kyndel: Woah... We won! *she hugs Cinccino* Whismur wakes up, apologizes to Liam Whismur: Whis Mur Mur Whismur! (I'm sorry I lost, Liam!) Liam: It's okay, Whismur. You did your best! Whismur starts to cry Whismur: 'Waaaaaaaahh! ''Liam picks up Whismur, and conforts him '''Liam: Awwww..don't cry, Whismur. It's okay! Kyndel: Aww... Poor Whismur! ???: Gul pin pin *gives whismur a sitrus berry* (Here you go, Whismur) Whismur: Mur? (Huh?) Whismur eats it & feels much better Liam: That was really nice, Gulpin! Thank you! Wild Gulpin: Gul pin (Your welcome!) Liam: Hey Gulpin, would you like to come along you me? Gulpin smiles happily & nods yes Liam: *holds a pokeball & gulpin taps it with his hand, sucked inside & clicks, resulting his capture* Awesome, I caught a Gulpin! *the pokeball shrinks small since he already has 6 pokemon* Kyndel: how many pokemon is that now Liam? Liam: that's 11 pokemon, I also caught Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer Kyndel:'''where was i when all that happened! Anyway i have 6 pokemon so far '''Trivia *Liam is revealed to have caught a Whismur, Teddiursa, Togepi & Wailmer *Liam catches a Gulpin *Liam battles Kyndel, but loses. *Liam's Shroomish learns SolarBeam *Liam's Shroomish evolves into Breloom Episode 7 - Palpitoad & Vibrava, The Vibration Friends! We start where Liam attempts to catch a Palpitoad, Breloom's Seed Bomb knocks it out cold Liam: Go, Pokeball! Palpitoad who has swirls for eyes is hit by it, sucked in the ball, it wiggles a bit, and clicks for its capture. Liam: I caught Palpitoad, my 12th member! Gothita and skorupi walk up to Kyndel Kyndel: Who's your friend? Gothita tells Kyndel that Skorupi wants to come along Kyndel: Ok, Skorupi can come with me. Gothita Smiles and Kyndel Presses the pokeball on Skorupi. It shakes and then clicks meaning that Skorupi is captured. Vibrava and Lotad go to Kyndel. '' '''Kyndel: '''i would capture you Lotad but i have no Pokeballs left sorry! But you can come with me until i get a pokeball! ''Lotad Nods happily! (Pokemon's POV) Whismur: Liam's on a roll! Marshtomp: Yeah! Trapinch: if their is more of you then wouldnt you get less attention? Gothita: i hate to admit it but Trapinch is right Gulpin: How come, Gothita? Gothita: Because the more pokemon their is, then the less attention you get if you share the attention equally. For example you have 10 friends and 10 lollypops and you give each friend a lollypop, but if you have 2 friends then they get 5 each. Breloom: I'm surprised that i learned SolarBeam during our battle, Gothita! Gothita: Yeah, me too. Anyways when will we be getting to the next gym? Palpitoad: The next gym is Walmart City which has Poison type pokemon, it wont be easy, except for me, Kirlia & Marshtomp! Gothita: Wait... Here comes a pokemon Wild Skorupi: '''Im a Skorupi! '''Gothita: Hey Skorupi, Come with us! Skorupi: Yeah i will come with you! Gothita: Yay! Palpitoad: My ability is Hydration! Breloom: What's Hydration? Skorupi: I think it is when a pokemon gets health back every turn of battle? Trapinch: Sorry Skorupi, but the ability is that All status problems are healed when raining. Cinccino: '''Thats right i think! '''Palpitoad: Skorupi, you have the ability called Sniper! Breloom: '''What's Sniper? '''Skorupi: Sniper makes critcal hits 3x the damage insted of 2x. Cinccino: That will help in a grass gym since you are half Bug and half Poison. Palpitoad: Yours is Cute Charm, Cinccino! Trapinch: '''*Starts to glow* Whats happening to me! '''Palpitoad: Can this be? Kirlia: Trapinch is evolving!! Trapinch grows wings, its body becomes longer and its hands and feet grow thinner. Trapinch has evolved into Vibrava. Vibrava: 'i have evolved! ''Liam scans his pokedex. ''Vibrava, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Trapinch. By flapping their wings, they create vibrations, emitting ultrasonic waves. '' ''Palpitoad, the Vibration Pokémon and the evolved form of Tympole. Palpitoad's long, sticky tongue is used to capture prey. It lives both on land and in the water. '' '''Breloom: *to palpitoad* You and Vibrava are both Vibration Pokemon. Palpitoad: '''That's right! '''Whismur: '''What can i evolve into & what's my evolutionary family? '''Vibrava: '''Loudred is you next evolution then Exploud '''Wild Lotad: '''Hi... '''Vibrava: Is something wrong Lotad? W.Lotad: '''My trainer abandoned me! '''Vibrava: Oh... That is a shame! W.Lotad: '''I really want a new trainer! '''Vibrava: Well, you could go and see Kyndel... My trainer? W.Lotad: Yes Thank You!!! Vibrava: '''i will show you to her! '''Trivia *Liam catches a Palpitoad *Kyndel catches a Lotad *Kyndel catches a Shiny Skorupi *Kyndel's Shiny Trapinch evolves into Shiny Vibrava *Palpitoad is revealed to have Hydration as its ability *Shiny Skorupi is revealed to have Sniper as its ability Episode 8 - Combusken The Flame Liam: *holding whismur in his arms* This must be Walmart City! Whismur: Whis Mur Mur! (Yes, this is the place!) Kyndel: '''Wow, this city is huge! '''Lotad: '''Lo Lo Lo Tad (I agree Kyndel!) '''Gothita: '''Goth Goth (What Pokemon are you two gunna use?) '''Kyndel: '''Thats a good question Gothita! '''Liam: I'm gonna use Kirlia, Marshtomp, Whismur & Palpitoad Kyndel: '''Im using Dewott, Vibrava, Gothita and Cinccino '''Liam: '''The Gym will be Poison-type Pokemon, be careful! (in the gym Liam starts to battle Toxie) '''Toxie: this will be a 4-on-4 battle, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokemon. Drapion, lets go! Drapion: 'Durrraaa!! '''Liam: '''Drapion? *scans the pokedex* ''Drapion, the Ogre Scorp Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skorupi. With it sturdy body, Drapion takes pride in its strength, defeating opponents without the need for poison. '' '''Kyndel: *'While petting Skorupi* That's the pokemon that you will be someday! '''Skorupi: Pi Pi Pi (Yay, Thats great!) Kyndel: '''I am going to train outside for my gym battle. Good luck Liam! ''Outside: '' 'Kyndel: '''Ok, Cinccino use Thunderbolt! ''Cinccino practises Thundebolt '''PM: Remember me?!? Kyndel: I am training here PM: Want to try the game again Kyndel: No, i havent got any pokemon that i want to give away. Or you could give me one and i will give you one later? PM: Fine! *Vanishes and leaves a pokeball in his place* Kyndel: I wonder if i will have as much luck this time! Back at the gym, Liam has lost 2 Pokemon, and Toxie has lost 3 pokemon, Toxie's last Pokemon is Toxicroak, Liam battles it with whismur! Liam: 'Whismur, Flamethrower! '''Toxie: '''Dodge it, & use Brick Break! ''Toxicroak dodges flamethrower & hits whismur with brick break, knocking him out. Whismur has swirls for eyes. '''Referee: Whismur is unable to battle, Toxicroak wins! Liam: '''Whismur, return. You did great, now get a good rest! Kirlia, you're up! '''Kirlia: '''Kir lia! '''Kyndel: Go Kirlia! Toxie: Toxicroak, Cross Chop! Liam: Dodge it & use Thunderbolt Kirlia dodges cross chop & attacks with thunderbolt Toxie: *smugs* Secret Power! Toxicroak hits Kirlia with secret power, paralyzing her Liam: '*cringes* Its paralyzed.......Huh? ''Toxicroak is paralyzed as well '''Toxie: Toxicroak, what happened? Liam: Oh, I forgot that Kirlia's special ability is Synchronize! Whenever Kirlia get infected with Poison, Paralysis & a Burn, the opponent gets infected too! Kirlia, Confusion! Toxie: Toxicroak, shoot it down with Cross Chop! Toxicroak pummels Kirlia down with Cross Chop, Kirlia is down on the floor Liam: KIRLIA!!!! All gasp in horror Liam: 'I'm begging you, Kirlia. Please get up, I know you can do it, I believe in you! ''Kirlia is still not moving. '''Liam: *gets teary, shuts his eyes tight, then shouts very loud* KIRRRLLLLLLLLIAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Kirlia wakes up with determination, gets up for dear life, lets a huge yell & starts to glow Liam: *in amazement* Huh? Toxie: *in amazement* Now what? Referee: *in amazement* Check it out! Kyndel: Again!?!?! Liam: Kirlia's evolving!! Kirlia changes her hair, the tutu grows longer, a small red triangle appear in her chest, the glow fades and Gardevoir stood Kirlia's place '' '''Gardevoir:' Gard Devoir! Liam: She's beautiful *scans the dex* Gardevoir, the Embrace Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kirlia. Gardevoir has the ability to read the future. If it senses impending danger to its Trainer, this Pokémon is said to unleash its psychokinetic energy at full power'. It will even give its life to protect its Trainer.'' '''Kyndel: Wow....!!!! Gardevoir twirls around then winks one eye & several hearts appear, then the hearts launch at Toxicroak. Toxicroak is surrounded by a ring of hearts & hits Toxicroak, it has hearts for eyes, infatuating Toxicroak. Toxie: *in disbelief* Toxicroak, what's wrong? Trent: *walks in* .............Oh cool a battle. *watches* Liam: She learned Attract! Now Gardevoir, Psychic! Gardevoir hits Toxicroak with Psychic, which topples over with swirls for eyes Referee: Toxicroak is unable to battle, Gardevoir wins, so the winner goes to Liam! Liam: We did it! Gardevoir cheers for joy, hugs Liam in embrace, hears clapping Trent: *claps* Nice win. Gardevoir: '''Garde Voir Voir Garde Voir! (It was your determination that made me evolve, Liam!) '''Trent: Good old trainer moments......well, I'll get going *begins to walk outside* Liam: Wait! Trent: Huh? *stops* What? *turns around to see Liam* Oh, hi. Liam: Where will you go? Trent: Wherever my heart takes me, I suppose. Liam: I can fix that, why not join with us? Kyndel: Yeah!!! Come with us!!! Trent: Sure, sounds fun. Trivia *Liam's Kirlia evolves into Gardevoir, and learns Attract *Liam defeats Toxie and earns the Venom Badge *Trent joins the group *Gardevoir is revealed to have Synchronize as its ability Episode 9 - Trading Clamperls Liam: What is this place? suddenly they hear a cry for help ???: Brrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiii! Liam: What's that noise? Sounds like someone needs help! Let's go guys! Both Kyndel & Trent nod in agreement Kyndel: Oh no.... Trent: I wonder what's wrong. A group of Granbull growls at Togepi Togepi: *stammering* Toki toki Liam: Who's that Pokemon? *scans the Pokedex* Granbull, the Fairy Pokémon, and the evolved form of Snubbull. Granbull has extreme fighting power due to its heavily muscled jaw and its strong teeth and tusks. '' ''Liam points his Pokedex to the other one Togepi, the Spike Ball Pokémon. Togepi is filled with an energy that makes people happy. When treated well, Togepi shares this energy with others, but when it comes near a human with an impure heart this energy quickly disappears, leaving Togepi exhausted. '' '''Liam: '''This is bad, that Togepi looks injured '''Trent:' That's not good. Kyndel: Go Cinccino! Use thunderbolt on the granbull! Liam: Loudred, stop the Granbull *sends out Loudred* Loudred: Loud dred! Liam: Use Roar on the Granbull Loudred uses Roar which scares away the granbull. Kyndel: awww.... Are you ok Togepi? And i never knew your Whismur evolved, Liam? Loudred: *smiles at Kyndel, as Liam pets him* Lou dred! (thanks, kyndel) Liam: Not only that, he learned Brick Break in the process! Kyndel: Togepi, want to come with me? Togepi: Briiiiii (Yeah, you saved me!) Kyndel pats a pokeball on togepi and it clicks Liam points over to that trade slot machine Liam: Look there! Kyndel: OMG, a real trade machine Liam: I'll trade you my Clamperl with yours! Liam & Kyndel rush in the trade machine Kyndel insertes her clampearl Liam inserts his Clamperl the machine sucks the two balls & switches side, the trade is complete! Liam: Let's check them out! *sends out his recently traded Clamperl who has the Deepseascale* Kyndel sends out hers too, then Both Clamperls Regular & Shiny start to glow a white light Kyndel: they are evolving!!! Liam's Shiny Clamperl evolves into a Shiny Gorebyss, while at the same time Kyndel's Clamperl becomes a Huntail. S.Gorebyss: Gorre byss!! (I evolved!) Liam: *smiles* Wow, my Clamperl became a Gorebyss!! Kyndel: Wow, a Huntail! Trent: Awesome evolutions guys, I wish I had someone to trade with. PM: '''That can be arranged! '''Trent: Who are you? PM: '''I'm the pokemon man! '''Trent: Oh I've heard about you. You like trading with people. *takes out Treecko's Poke Ball* Here I'll trade you my Treecko, as it doesn't seem happy with me, maybe it'll be happier somewhere else. PM: Speaking of trade, Kyndel, You need to give me a pokemon! Kyndel: Fine *Quickly catches a wrumple* Here! PM: Good, That is one issue solved heres your pokemon Trent was it? *Vanishes in a cloud of smoke* Kyndel: 'Mysterious! Anyway lets see the pokemon i get! *She opens the pokeball* ''A Icey pokemon comes out of the pokeball, it is shown to be a Vanillite!!! '''Vanillite: Van illite Lite Vanillite (Hello, so your name's Kyndel, Nice to meet you!) Liam: 'Hey Trent, why not check out your new Pokemon! '''Trent: '''Alright, let's see what this is..... *opens Pokeball* ''A tiny racoon pokemon comes out of Trent's pokeball, and it's revealed to be Zigzagoon! '''Zigzagoon: '''Zig! Zag, Zag! Zig zag! (Hi there! Someone finally got me! I hope you like end up to like me.) '''Trent: Aw, aren't you cute? *holds up Zigzagoon and begins to pet it* I know most people wouldn't be satisfied with the trade, but I like the outcome already. Kyndel: I hope you like that zigzagoon, it was proberly mine! Zigzagoon: *nods* Kyndel: i hope you two get along better Trent: 'Thanks, we will. Hey Zigzagoon, would you mind if I just called you Zig? '''Zigzagoon: '*nods no and is happy about the nickname* '''Trent: Alright Zig, wanna get back in your Poke Ball? Zig: '*nods no* '''Trent: '''Wanna walk with us for a while? '''Zig: '*nods yes* '''Trent: Okay, cool. Episode 10 - Vullaby's Flying School The intro is: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nf1BIWoriIU Liam: Look there, a Vullaby! Liam scans the pokedex Vullaby, the Diapered Pokémon. Vullaby's small wings keep it from flying. It tends to chase Pokémon weaker than itself. '' ''Vullaby is trying hard to fly, but stumbles over Kyndel: Awww... Poor Vullaby! PM: Guess who....!!! Kyndel: Oh God... why?!?!?! PM: '''Anyone want to trade? '''Kyndel: To make you go away anything! *Gives him S.Skorupi* PM: Take it! *Gives her a pokeball* Liam, Do you want a new pokemon? Kyndel: '''Liam, Not like im forcing you but he proberly isnt going to go away until he gets a pokemon! *Opens the pokeball* Oh wow, its a........Aron!!!!!!! Vullaby, do you want to come with me? '''Vullaby: Vull Vull By By (If you teach me to fly then yes) Kyndel: '''Ok, Lets take you to the flying school!!!! '''Liam: *sends it out* Come out! A little polar bear cub with a runny drool in its nose appears in a flash of light Liam: Who's that Pokemon? He scans the pokedex Cubchoo, the Chill Pokémon and the pre-evolved form of Beartic. Cubchoo's runny nose is the source of its energy and its sniffles power its moves. '' '''Trent:' That's a cute Pokemon. I know a little bit about Cubchoo. It evolves into Beartic. Cubchoo: Cub choo choo (Nice to meet you, Liam!) Dewott walks up to Kyndel holding a pokeball* Kyndel: '''Who's that? '''Dewott: '''Dew Dew Wott (Its our new friend) '''Kyndel: Have fun! Just dont forget it!! (cue to Pokemon's POV, Liam, Kyndel & Trent all send out their Pokemon to play) Zig: Hi guys. Cubchoo: Oh hi Zig, Riolu & Taillow! Teddiursa: It's a pleasure to meet you! Riolu: Yeah, it's cool to meet you too. Taillow: '''Yeah, it is. '''Pidove: I just joined Liam's team! Marshtomp: What's with the pink bow on your head, Pidove? Pidove: I'm a female! Vanilllite: I hope i can stay on Kyndels team Teddiursa: I agree! Cubchoo: The next time we see PM, we'll give him a piece of our mind! Cinccino: Many of our friends wouldnt have came though Pidove: it's disappointing! Cinccino: '''Anyway, lets stop talking about the bad things! '''Marshtomp: Good idea, Cinccino! Dewott, any ideas of what we should do when we see PM again? Dewott: '''Well, he hasnt done anything wrong, maybe we could ask him for a free pokemon for our group? '''PM: I'm Back!!!!!!!! Dewott: Hey, could we have a pokemon? PM: Ok, since it will be good publicity *Leaves a Pokeball then Vanishes* Dewott: I should give this to Kyndel!! Marshtomp: 'Good idea, Dewott! '''Dewott: '*Opens the pokeball* O_O '''S.Shaymin: '''Where am i? '''Dewott: Your a S.Shaymin! Marshtomp: *has a pokeball too, summons it & gasps* A Pokemon with two tails, its head is blue with a small ruby on to of its head. Cubchoo: Incredible, it's an Azelf! Cinccino: Dont you find it weird we are all getting rare pokemon? Anyway there is another 3 to open! I guess i will open 1 anyone else want to open any? Cinccino opens 1 of the 3 pokeballs and a yellow pokemon with a scarf and big head Vullaby: Thats a Jirachi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Faints* Vanillite: Thats a bit over the top! 2 more left, So.... Jirachi: Hello Cinccino: WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!!! Zorua: Calm Down... We are just lucky! Vanillite: '''Just 2 more to open! '''Zorua: '''How are we going to decide who gets who? '''Cubchoo: *sends out another* O_O A pokemon which has green arched hair, it has light blue eyes and flowing, wavy hair with light-blue ovals that resemble whole notes. Marshtomp: OMG!! It's a.... Teddiursa: A Meloetta!! Taillow: Wow, I feel as if we won a raffle. Zorua: *opens the last one* OMG! Its a....Keldeo!!! Mesprit: I'll join too! Uxie: Me too! Zorua: Ok, now that we have all these pokemon, how are we going to decide who gets who????? Episode 11 - The Great Maractus Desert Liam: Wow, its a desert! ???: Dile Dile (it sure is!) Kyndel: Um... Liam, where are the pokemon we got last time? Sandile: I wanna join Liam's team! Liam: Sure! *catches the sandile using his pokeball* Kyndel: Wow 5 minutes in this desert and you already have another pokemon! XD anyway there is a trail here lets follow it! S.Maractus: Can i be on your team Kyndel? Kyndel: '''Why not! *catches Maractus* '''S.Maractus: YAY Kyndel: '''Trent, Do you want to trade Mesprit for Shaymin? '''Sandile: *growls at something* Liam: What's wrong, Sandile? Sandile: I smell trouble! Kyndel: Thats not good! Trent: *spacing out, remembering something* Butch: Trouble indeed! Liam: TEAM ROCKET!! THAT'S CASSIDY... Kyndel: '''Really!! And Botch '''Trent: Oh what? Sorry. I was just remembering something..........anyways, I know Team Rocket. It's Cassidy and Bartholumew. Butch: 'I TOLD YOU MY NAME IS NOT BARTHOLUMEW OR BOTCH! IT'S BUTCH!!! Go, Scolipede! ''sends his scolipede out '''Trent: One: No you didn't, and two: Go Taillow! Taillow: Taillow! (Alright!) Kyndel: Cinccino! Butch: Scolipede, use Poison Sting on those creeps! Scolipede uses poison sting aiming for trent Sandile: SAND SANDILE!!! (TRENT, WATCH OUT!!) Taillow: *takes the hit for Trent and falls to the ground* Tail..........(Ugh.......) Trent: NO! TAILLOW! Come on buddy, I believe in you! Taillow: *begins to glow* Sandile: *in amazement* Hey look! Liam: '*in amazement* Tailliow is evolving! '''Kyndel: '''Wow.....!!! ''Taillow grows larger & taller, and Swellow stood its place! '''Swellow: SWEELLLLOWW!!! Liam: Taillow...! Kyndel: '''Nope, Swellow '''Liam: Taillow evolved!! Liam scans the pokedex on swellow Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon and the evolved form of Taillow. Swellow uses its impressive divebomber speed and its large talons to capture its prey Episode 12 - The Cherubi Garden Episode 13 - The Double Water Evolution! Episode 14 - The Double Egg?!? Episode 15 - Smokey The Beartic Episode 16 - Vanillish Flavoured Ice-Cream Episode 17 - The Ghostly House On The Cliff !?! Episode 18 - Take To The Skies Vullaby! Episode 19 - The Double Togetic! Episode 20 - A Sign Of Good Tranquill! Episode 21 - It's Currently Amoonguss! Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay